


I’ll Search the Universe

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, CBX, Courting Rituals, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Smut, Jewelry, M/M, Polyamory, Side SKY, Strangers to Lovers, Wishes, space stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙Polyamorous soulmates were the world’s norm. However, finding them sometimes proved difficult.When Minseok found one of his two soulmates, he ended up going to wish upon a star to be able to find his third.It just so happened that the third soulmate was someone absolutely out of this world.‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	I’ll Search the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> **＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚SnowSpark prompt number 53˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**  
> 
> 
> Thank you to the dear prompter for pulling me into a love-filled, fluffy world of CBX deliciousness.
> 
> And as always, thank you to my own soulmate for helping me fling this shooting star out into the ether. 
> 
>   
> Title borrowed from EXO’s Universe  
> 
> 
> _Some visual details in this are based around the Ladder series, S1_

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

If someone had told Minseok a week ago that he would be packing a bag with his soulmate ready to head on out to _wish_ for their third, he would have laughed in their face. 

But, that’s exactly what he was doing. 

He had met Baekhyun seven days ago and, of course, had fallen for him immediately. One moment, Minseok was happily walking along the street, minding his own business, the next minute, his soulmate mark on his wrist had shone blue. 

The moments following that rush of intense feelings were a cute blonde haired boy crashing into Minseok’s body, stammering about how he had been waiting so long to find his soulmate. 

Their week together had been full of shy moments as they got to know each other. It was simultaneously the most natural and unnatural experience. Like Minseok had been in love with Baekhyun all of his life but had to find the space to accommodate Baekhyun’s energy.

Soulmates were a phenomena as old as time, no one knew how people were strung together by fate, but it was always, always right. 

Minseok found himself enamoured by the man that was made entirely for him.

That man was the one who was dragging Minseok to- 

“Come on, come on, Min, _hyung_! Hurry up! We have to go!” Baekhyun’s voice was pitched high. Desperation hung on his every word as he shoved unidentifiable items into a rucksack. “If we miss the meteor shower then we miss the chance to wish for our third and then we will _never_ find them!”

Minseok braced himself as the heavy rucksack was pushed into his arms. Figures, he was going to be the one carrying it. Getting to know Baekhyun was like being trapped in a whirlwind of happiness. Everything moved at a fast pace. Dissimilar to the calmness that blanketed Minseok’s life. 

Baekhyun was annoyingly adorable, like a bouncy, eager to please puppy. Minseok found himself chuckling at everything Baekhyun did, absolutely enraptured by the way his circle rimmed glasses always fell down the bridge of his nose, threatening to slip off. Minseok was there to shyly push them back up every time, small smile on his face and a pink blush dusted over his cheeks. 

He wasn’t as openly affectionate as Baekhyun. Even though they were soulmates, destined to spend their lives together, Minseok had spent the last 27 years alone. In his mind, he still needed to build some romance with Baekhyun, make Baekhyun fall for him as if it were natural. 

“Okay, lets go, Baek,” Minseok smiled softly, which seemed to be his permanent facial expression for that past week. He looked in the mirror and made sure his icy white locks were in place.

A few days prior, Baekhyun had said, _“They say if you catch a shooting star, all your wildest dreams will come true,”_ whilst he absentmindedly played with Minseok’s fingers and laid his head in Minseok’s lap. All the fuzzy feelings of having one of his two soulmates so close had turned Minseok’s mind into a soppy goo and he had agreed to go and wish upon a star for their third to find them. 

It wasn’t proven that throwing a wish out into the ether would get them what they wanted. Still, Minseok knew how rare the meteor showers were, knew that some incredible things _had_ happened after previous meteor showers. Everyone always said they had voiced their wishes and everything had gone well for them. 

Minseok was willing to humour Baekhyun’s cute wants and needs. He himself hoped it worked too. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

They set off to go to where they would get the best view of the meteor shower, walking hastily because Baekhyun was in the biggest rush. As they trudged their way up higher and higher, Baekhyun’s energy didn’t seem to dissipate even slightly. 

“... And! If we find our third, my apartment is big enough for all three of us to live together, how perfect it that! _And,_ if we find our third I want to be the one in the middle of the cuddle sandwich! AND-” 

“Baek, take a breath,” Minseok crooned as Baekhyun took an over exaggerated intake of air and then puffed it out, creating a haze of vapor when his hot breath hit the cold night air. 

It didn’t stop Baekhyun from talking, carrying on with every single detail he had planned for when their third came to them after their wish. 

Minseok thought it was so sweet. He always wanted to find his soulmates. Unluckily for some, they never managed it. Sometimes, people were able to find one of their soulmates, but the fact that the bond couldn’t be complete without their third would always leave a person-shaped hole in their lives. Minseok wanted to be as excited as Baekhyun, god, did he want to find their third too. But, getting his hopes up - _their_ hopes up - would only hurt more in the long run. 

The world was set up in threes, everyone was more likely to be a triad than a duo, Minseok only knew of the tiniest amount of people that only had one soulmate. It was better to have more than one soulmate, more love to give and receive. 

Soulmate marks were usually dull in colour until they shone with an assigned hue when someone met their soulmate or they were nearby. No one knew how or why colours were assigned, but it definitely helped to know that there would be a visible cue when two or more soulmates were near each other for the first time. 

“We’re here! Now, pass me the…. Fuck, that’s heavy,” Baekhyun wheezed as he took the backpack from Minseok’s back and it dropped straight to the floor with a thud. 

“I _know._ What the hell did you pack in there Baek?” Minseok was breathless, the trek up to the highest point in the city pulled the energy from his very bones. 

“Just.. you know, the essentials?” Baekhyun beamed that pretty smile at Minseok that sent his tummy reeling with butterflies. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

“Hey, hyung, can you pass me the Cheetos?” Baekhyun asked sheepishly. Minseok _may_ have gotten a little grumpy when he found out Baekhyun had forgotten to pack any bottles of water, gloves or heat packs but had somehow remembered unhealthy snacks and his portable games console. 

“But—our _third_ might love Cheetos!” Baekhyun said in justification, same pretty grin taking over his features. Baekhyun was like a beacon of light that Minseok couldn’t get enough of. Life had become immensely brighter ever since Baekhyun came into it and Minseok could tell that their time together would be happy. 

So, maybe Minseok had forgiven Baekhyun’s oversight because the guy was just so damn cute. How could he ever be mad at someone who was like the embodiment of the sun?

“What do you think our third will be like… no, what do you want our third to be like?” Minseok whispered. Baekhyun had his head rested on Minseok’s shoulder, they both looked out into the night sky and sighed. 

“I want… I want a _man_ ,” Baekhyun paused when Minseok scoffed. “What?!” 

Minseok pulled him to lay down, so they were both looking up at the stars. “Of course you do, Baek. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’d be like if our third was a woman.” 

“Hey!” Baekhyun attempted to chastise Minseok but they both just ended up in fits of laughter. “Come here, you’re like an ice cube, hyung.”

Minseok was pulled into Baekhyun’s arms and then covered with the other half of Baekhyun’s coat. He snuggled in and waited for the meteor shower, feeling warmer by the second, unsure whether it was Baekhyun’s body heat or the blush that was forming from being so close to his soulmate. All the while, Baekhyun chatted away about their third. 

After some time, Baekhyun propped himself up on one arm and although Minseok had his eyes closed, he knew Baekhyun was staring at him. 

When Minseok opened his eyes, he was met with that devilish smirk that Baekhyun had worn every night they had gone to bed together. It was tradition, to move in together instantly once soulmates had found each other. Minseok would have waited but Baekhyun pouted until he got his own way. 

The moonlight made Baekhyun’s cheekbones glow and standout beneath his glasses. His eyes glistened and Minseok got lost in the way they shone for him. 

“Can I kiss you, hyung?” Baekhyun drawled with a teasing tone. 

“Not yet, Baekhyun,” Minseok responded, like he had done for the past week. He tried to keep himself calm and steady, not letting Baekhyun see how nervous and affected he was by those very words. 

Minseok smirked with a teasing mirth when he felt Baekhyun slump down next to him, followed by an exasperatedly charming sigh. They had all the time in the world to establish a romantic soulmate bond. Minseok just wanted to wait a while, all the feelings were new and intense, he wanted to make sure Baekhyun wasn’t just acting on lust, just to regret it later. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

“Up!! Get up!” Baekhyun dragged Minseok by his arm, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed but when Minseok opened his eyes, the sky was dancing with the most beautiful colours. 

They both stood, awestruck as the dazzling intergalactic wonderment shot past their eyes, stars shooting overhead as the meteor shower rained magnificence before them. 

“What do we do, Baek?” Minseok asked, unsure. He didn’t really know how to wish upon a star, it wasn’t like it was a regular pastime of his. 

“Close your eyes and _wish!”_ Baekhyun sang. 

Minseok watched him for a moment, the way his head was tilted upwards, circular glasses perfectly in place on his face, his blonde hair falling back in the most stunning way. Baekhyun wished aloud, “Please, _please,_ bring us our soulmate. Please bring us someone _out of this world_.”

The meteor shower looked as though it was becoming more intense with every syllable that fell from Baekhyun’s lips, so Minseok snapped his eyes closed. 

Minseok wished silently. 

He wished for true happiness. 

True happiness with his two soulmates. 

A thunder crack shook the ground beneath them. 

Their eyes darted open. 

Bolts of lightning flashed sideways. In a meteor shower? What was _happening?_

Brightness overtook their eyes as a shooting star pummeled towards them. 

Blues and purples cascaded off the sides of the star emphasising its speed. 

Minseok couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Hold out your _hands_ , hyung!” Baekhyun pleaded and kept repeating. Minseok wasn’t sure if Baekhyun actually knew what he was doing or if Baekhyun was panicking just as much as he was and winging everything. 

“Baek, if we don’t move, we won’t _have_ any hands.” 

Closer and closer, oh so fast, the shooting star approached them at lightning speed. 

The world was so loud, like one hundred jets taking off at once. Sounds of a pure, powerful force ricocheting around them. 

Minseok was sure that whatever it was would crash into them and kill them where they stood. 

The star was blinding, was so, so close to hitting them, Minseok was about to drop his hands and dive to cover Baekhyun when-

Everything was blanketed in a soft, frozen silence.

It was like time stood still and all noise became obsolete. The world felt as though it was lighting up with warmth, an incredible, internalised feeling. One that Minseok had been recently familiarised with. His soulmate mark on his wrist was gleaming with an iridescent green. 

As if their eyes were playing tricks on them, the star began to morph. Stardust fanned around like the prettiest atmospheric smoke. 

It was like genuine happiness. Something out of this world. 

Whilst the star shifted, Minseok felt the weight in his hands. Felt the dip of a _person’s_ waist. A _tiny_ waist. 

“Why did you land in _his_ hands?” Minseok heard Baekhyun wail but it sounded distant, until he felt Baekhyun’s weight clamber onto him too. Baekhyun’s hands roamed over Minseok’s arms and then onto the thing in his grasp. 

All Minseok could do was stare at the person that had formed right before his eyes. 

“Oops, that wasn’t meant to happen,” the being smiled bashfully.

They all crashed to the floor. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

“Sit, sit, sit!” Baekhyun asserted frantically as he dusted his sofa. Minseok was still utterly dumbfounded, he could barely remember the walk home. Although, he didn’t miss the way Baekhyun and the shooting star-boy-person danced all the way back to the apartment. 

“Get him some clothes first, Baek. Er… what’s your name?” Minseok was very aware that the ethereal _man_ \- was he a man? - was only wearing Baekhyun’s coat tied around his very naked waist and Minseok’s own jacket draped over his arms. 

“Jongdae! I did tell you, hyung,” _Jongdae_ said in the most melodic voice Minseok had ever heard. He was almost floored by the star’s comfortability. It was definitely Baekhyun who had told Jongdae to call him hyung, it had to be. Surely, a space-angel didn’t know earthling etiquette. 

“Sorry, I’m just… where are you from again?” 

“A different planet!” Baekhyun called on his way to get some clothes. 

Minseok needed to lay down. Nothing was making sense. First, he met his soulmate on the street that he walked _everyday_ and then they just saw a God fall from the sky?!

Yes, there were always talks about extraterrestrial beings, but Minseok never thought he would meet one, nevermind be linked to one! 

Baekhyun came back with some shorts and a sweater for Jongdae. 

“Woah!” Minseok screwed his eyes shut as Jongdae stood up and let the coats fall to the ground, baring his entire naked body for all to see. 

With a wolf whistle from Baekhyun and a heavenly laugh from Jongdae, Minseok found himself blushing and sweating a little. Were people always that comfortable straight away?

“So, tell us more about yourself?” Baekhyun said cheerily and Minseok felt like it was safe to open his eyes. 

He was wrong. Front row seats to Jongdae’s genitalia was the view he was greeted with, as Jongdae shimmied and shook his way into the shorts. Minseok definitely felt hot under the collar. All of his innate feelings were jumping for joy, but his logical mind was screaming that this was all a crazy dream. It had to be. 

“I’m a space cadet, I can travel on stars and through the orbits,” Jongdae said, matter-of-fact.

“Well—how come you ended up here, did you mean to?” Minseok asked incredulously, still in shock. 

“So, I was taking a dip in the Milky Way and then I was using the meteor shower as an excuse to visit Uranus but then… Tada!” Jongdae shot his perfect arms out to the sides, cheering on his very existence. 

“I wouldn’t wanna miss Uranus,” Baekhyun smirked and then cackled at his own joke. To which, Jongdae joined in laughing. Did he understand all of this stuff? Was this divine being more intune with mere mortals than Minseok could comprehend?

The thought that he was going to end up with _two_ soulmates like Baekhyun was the most daunting realisation of the whole night. There was no way he would make it out alive. 

“My wrist was flickering between a blue and red hue and I spent more time looking at that than navigating to _Uranus,”_ Jongdae paused for Baekhyun’s resulting laughter, grinned gleefully and continued, “Then before I knew it, I was in your arms, hyung.” 

Minseok rubbed his thumb over his soulmate mark, seeing how it made Jongdae and Baekhyun shudder and stare at him. 

“We’re really soulmates?” Minseok whispered. 

In perfect synchronisation, Jongdae and Baekhyun replied, “Yes.” 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

The night bypassed with a constant to and fro of excitable questions from Baekhyun and answers from Jongdae. Minseok mainly flickered his eyes back and forth, absolutely enraptured by the two beauties that were _his_.

Jongdae was an alien, of sorts. That’s what he had explained, anyway. A humanesque alien. Someone who could ride shooting stars by morphing into them. How very, very bizarre. Minseok was struggling to get his logical mind to play ball with the onslaught of unbelievable information. 

When they asked Jongdae how he knew Korean, Jongdae explained that his species could automatically communicate in whatever language the person they were conversing with spoke in. It was all very clever, very new.

“What’s all this red stuff in your hair?” Baekhyun reached out his hand and ruffled Jongdae’s hair. Rust red dust fluttered and fanned around Jongdae, more of his perfect black hair became visible to Minseok. 

“Ah, just drops of Jupiter,” Jongdae answered nonchalantly. 

“Woah!” Baekhyun responded for the umpteenth time, shaking his head in stupefied wonder. 

“You do seem really… human. Like you understand human jokes and… stuff?” Minseok’s voice pitched high at the end. Internally, he chastised himself for being so childishly shy around two people that were actually _made_ for him. 

“Well, I’ve never been to Earth, but my colleagues have. They tell me all the jokes, _especially_ the Uranus one.” Both Jongdae and Baekhyun gave each other a knowing look. “What do you two do, as jobs? You do have jobs on Earth, don’t you?” Jongdae asked, unsureness evident in his tone. 

“Yes, yes we work. I’m a writer, I guest lecture at a local university in hopes of landing a proper position there in the future. Baekhyun works in sales,” Minseok responded, not really knowing if Jongdae would know about lecturing or sales or any of that boring human malarkey. 

It must have been obvious, the way Minseok was uncertain about everything when Baekhyun added, unannounced, “Min hyung, it’s written in the _stars_! He’s our third!” Baekhyun shot forward and tackled Jongdae into a cuddle. Laughter erupted through Baekhyun’s apartment, a true sound of happiness. 

They were both so sweet, playing with each other like they had known one another forever. Minseok wanted to wine and dine them, wanted to romanticise every moment they had together and get them to fall for him outside of their innate connection. 

Jongdae balanced the equilibrium in his world, made it feel as though they were complete. As soon as Jongdae was in Minseok’s arms, it felt like everything was right with the world. When they ended up in a pile on the floor, Minseok knew that feeling wasn’t wrong. 

Finally, Baekhyun and Jongdae parted, chests heaving and panting from their exertion, Minseok moved over into their space. He placed a hand on each of his soulmates hands and continued to get to know them. 

“My two favourite colleagues came to Earth and never came back. Head office mentioned it was something to do with the marks on our wrists,” Jongdae explained. He’d been telling them all about how he’d learnt about sports and popular Earthly sitcoms from his colleagues. Minseok definitely chuckled when Jongdae said he didn’t understand _who_ was on break, or if they even were, seeing as one of his colleagues said someone _was_ on break and the other said they absolutely _were not_. 

“There are more people like you here?” Minseok asked, incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae said happily, his shoulders shook cutely as he danced around, “unless they’ve moved on to another planet, but the people at head office aren’t usually wrong.” 

Minseok’s mind was flooded with information. It had been a long night and everyone was visibly lagging. He, himself felt heavy with the overload of feelings and knowledge.

He needed to go to bed. 

With both of his soulmates.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

“You can’t go!” Baekhyun hollered from the bed, tears threatening to slip past his eyes. 

“I have to go home at some point, Baek. I stayed the night, now I need to find the other starboys and find out how I get home,” Jongdae sat on the bed and stroked over Baekhyun’s hand, thumb brushing over Baekhyun’s soulmate mark that sent a shock through all of their bodies in a shuddering rebound. 

Minseok felt like an onlooker in the doorway. He didn’t feel like then was the right time to joke that _‘starboys’_ sounded like a male stripper group. Look, Minseok had his humour too. 

“I know you feel it too! I know you feel like your life can’t go on if you don’t have us nearby!” Baekhyun whined, “We’re meant to be!” 

“Baek’s right. You should stay for a few more days at least, see if you like it here?” Minseok placated. His heart ached at the thought that Jongdae would leave them when they had finally completed their trio. But, he also couldn’t expect someone to stay on a foreign planet when their home was somewhere past Uranus. God, he couldn’t get used to it. 

Jongdae’s wide, innocent eyes stared at Minseok and he felt nailed to the spot. Like all he could do was be at Jongdae’s mercy. Damn soulmate bonds. 

“Do you want that, hyung? Do you want me, too?”

It shouldn’t have been that intense, absolutely not. Minseok had relationships in the past, the feelings had grown over time, never to the point of love but he definitely liked them. 

But the way Jongdae’s eyes glimmered with unadulterated love, adoration… desperation? It wasn’t that Minseok had been standoffish, it had been _a day,_ but he guessed if Jongdae’s feelings were as intense as his own then the look made sense. 

“Of course I want you, Jongdae.” 

Minseok made his way over to the bed and sat down. As expected, Baekhyun dragged him into a cuddle pile with Jongdae and that’s how they spent their first morning together. Minseok’s hands were trying _not_ to touch anywhere inappropriate. Whereas it seemed Baekhyun’s were aimed for both Jongdae’s and Minseok’s nipples at any possible moment. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Minseok locked himself in the bathroom for some privacy whilst getting ready to go out and show Jongdae some of Earth’s delights. Jongdae was an extremely smart being, but he hadn’t been taught much about Earth’s everyday functions. 

One thing Minseok hadn’t learnt in the past week of knowing Baekhyun was that he was pretty handy when it came to picking locks. That’s how Minseok found himself with his hands covering his modesty and complaining at Baekhyun and Jongdae to get out. 

“What?! I’m just showing Jongdae what it means to be soulmates. It _means_ we get to see each other naked!” Baekhyun pulled at Minseok’s arms and gave up quickly when it proved futile. 

“Jongdae, you only see people naked when they want you to. Now, Baekhyun… Get out!” Minseok was trying his best to keep his face pulled into a frown, attempting to look as threatening as possible. Even if he was cowering in the corner trying to hide himself. 

As they left, Baekhyun was telling Jongdae that not _everyone_ was a prude and that Jongdae could see Baekhyun naked _whenever_ he wanted to. 

Minseok had to fight the smile that was trying to break out on his face at the way Jongdae nodded along and lapped up everything Baekhyun said, like Baekhyun held the world’s knowledge in his pretty hand. 

When Minseok was good and ready to put his body to use, Jongdae and Baekhyun wouldn’t know what had hit them. 

They all emerged from their respective rooms fully dressed. Minseok was safe from flashing to anyone, for then, anyway. 

Jongdae looked like sunshine incarnate in a light yellow jumper that Baekhyun had given him—Minseok noted that it was pretty handy that they were all a similar size in clothes, Jongdae probably being the smallest of the three though. With his adorable shoulders, tiny waist, thick… Minseok shook his head and focussed on Baekhyun, who looked equally adorable in a baggy blue striped shirt and his glasses slipping down _again_. Minseok reached forward and pushed them back up. 

“Baekhyun told me to tell you that you’re _really_ hot, hyung,” Jongdae’s tone was laced with flirtatious inference, something that he could only have learnt from Baekhyun. Minseok would want to chastise Baekhyun, but Minseok was proud of Jongdae for picking everything up so quickly. Also, hearing Jongdae talk like that did _things_ to Minseok. 

He wasn’t sure if he did look hot, not in comparison to how _gorgeous_ his soulmates looked. But, he’d opted for a simple white undershirt with a navy tee over the top and a cap on his head. It would do. 

“Come on, you two, let's just… get off,” Minseok sighed and then eyed Baekhyun, testing to see if he was going to make a joke out of Minseok’s words. Baekhyun squeaked and closed his mouth from whatever he was about to say. 

Sure, they may have only known each other for a week, but it felt like a lifetime to Minseok. He couldn’t wait to know enough about Jongdae that it felt the same with him, too. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Jongdae flung himself down onto the plush couch when they reached their destination. 

“What is _this?!”_ Jongdae’s eyes were bright as he flipped the menu through his hands. 

Minseok couldn’t help the gooey feelings that were bubbling in his stomach and the love that poured out from his body language. Everything Jongdae did was so astoundingly cute. He had happily bounced his way to the cafe, pointing at anything in his wake and asking what it was. Minseok looked to Baekhyun and found that his face mirrored Minseok’s whilst they stared at their third. 

“It’s a menu, Jongdae,” Baekhyun explained softly. 

Their words faded out as Minseok went to order them as much as he possibly could. It was his favourite cafe, so he knew all the good stuff. All the stuff he wanted Jongdae to try on his first day as a fellow earthling. 

Whilst he queued, Minseok had mere minutes to process everything. If he hadn’t seen Jongdae pummel into their lives and morph before his own eyes, he wouldn’t, for a second, believe that starboys existed. He smirked again, imagining Jongdae in a strip show. 

Instantly, he chastised himself, not wanting to infringe any boundaries and think of Jongdae like that without permission. But, it was hard, especially after seeing Jongdae bottomless the day before. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts to go and order copious amounts of sweets and treats to tantalise Jongdae’s taste buds. And Baekhyun’s, he knew Baekhyun hadn’t tried most of the stuff he liked. Minseok told himself to remember to show Baekhyun some attention too. It seemed Baekhyun was just as wrapped up in Jongdae as he was. 

“What have I missed?” Minseok asked as he placed two trays of treats on the table. 

Jongdae dove in with both hands, picking up a croissant and a piece of sponge cake. Minseok was glad he had brought a lot of napkins back with him.

“Jongdae asked what we did for a _week_ without him and I told him we did absolutely _nothing_ that soulmates are meant to do.” Baekhyun sounded like a petulant child, looked like one too, with the way he crossed his arms tightly across his chest. 

“Did we or did we not spend quality time together? Did we or did we not spend time getting to know each other?” Minseok challenged with a quirk of his eyebrow, he was happy to play Baekhyun’s games. 

Baekhyun huffed in response and leant forward, taking a bite out of the croissant that was hanging out of Jongdae’s mouth. 

“Soulmates, Jongdae, are meant to be with each other in every sense of the word, _not_ just in the way Baekhyun wants,” Minseok teased and plucked the last bit of croissant from Baekhyun’s mouth and ate it. 

Their coffee’s arrived and Minseok knocked Jongdae’s darting hand out of the way, with a quick explanation on hot drinks. 

Jongdae’s face was upturned in disgust at the thought of a _warm_ drink, so Minseok quickly went and ordered him an iced-coffee instead. 

Pure delight washed over Minseok as he watched his two loves splutter over the bitter coffee and whine at the taste. 

“How do you drink that, hyung?” Jongdae whined some more. 

“You’ve just gotta be really manly to drink it,” Minseok teased, taking a big gulp of his coffee whilst Jongdae mouthed _‘wow’._

“That must be why Baekhyunnie can’t drink it then,” Jongdae added playfully, making Baekhyun splutter around his drink that he was trying to stomach. 

“I-I can drink it! Minseokkie hyung ordered the wrong one!” Baekhyun thrashed his shoulders in protest. 

Minseok couldn’t help but stare at the scene, fondness and adulation seeping into his bones. They were both so perfect. So sweet. Minseok felt lucky to have found both of his soulmates in such a short space of time. He hoped Jongdae would stay. 

And if Baekhyun kept calling him ‘Minseokkie’ in such a cute way, he was absolutely on the right path to getting his face kissed off. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

It seemed Jongdae’s Space School had focussed more on what it was to be a space cadet and a lot less on what it meant to have human soulmates or anything about humans, really. 

So, Minseok had passed Jongdae some books that he could read. Jongdae’s species could also read whatever language was presented to them. Minseok was impressed. He set Jongdae to work on learning about this world at his own pace. 

Baekhyun had been gone somewhere in the apartment for a while and was very uncharacteristically quiet, so Minseok decided to go search for him, see what he was up to. 

“Baek?” Minseok’s eyes were wide in shock, looking at Baekhyun’s endearing concentrating face. Baekhyun’s tongue was poking out between his lips, glasses perched on the end of his nose as his eyes flickered over the page in front of him. 

“Hyung? I—agh! I want to cook for you both but I don’t know how! This recipe book isn’t helping at all.” Baekhyun’s furiously determined frown made him look like an angry puppy and it took everything Minseok had not to coo or swoon or whatever he was about to do in response to Baekhyun’s captivating adorableness. 

“We can cook together?” Minseok offered, moving from the doorway of the kitchen and over to Baekhyun. He crowded Baekhyun’s space more than before, becoming more comfortable and knowing it was a moment for sweet romance if they cooked together for their starboy. 

“Yes please,” Baekhyun pleaded, droopy eyes looking up from the book at Minseok in slight desperation. 

Neither of them were very handy in the kitchen, but they made it work. It was cathartic, cooking with Baekhyun. Minseok found himself naturally falling into a routine, as if them working together was a practiced performance. 

Minseok only blushed slightly when he reached around the back of Baekhyun to grab something, enveloping Baekhyun in his arms briefly. The soft blonde hairs sticking out on Baekhyun’s head tickled against Minseok’s nose he was that close. Baekhyun only giggled quietly as he pushed his ass back into Minseok’s groin. 

“Guys?” They heard Jongdae call from somewhere in the apartment, heard socked feet shuffling against the laminate. 

“In here, Dae,” Minseok called back. He was at the sink, pouring the pasta into the cullender. 

“Where’s here?”

“The kitchen!” Baekhyun shouted, laughing. 

Jongdae waddled in, oversized clothes making him look like a walking, talking marshmallow. 

In absolute comfort, they sat and ate their meal. Jongdae moaning and groaning innocently at the delicious taste of Baekhyun’s and Minseok’s cooking, continuously pouring his praise out into the air for Minseok’s flushed ears to appreciate. 

“So, yeah, I like the books,” Jongdae said around a mouthful of pasta. 

“Good, Dae. I’m glad. I’ll take you to a library, if you stay. You can read as much as you want there.” Minseok felt content, content knowing that whatever gaps in knowledge Jongdae had about Earth he was giving Jongdae the opportunity to learn on his own. It felt a lot better knowing that he was aiding Jongdae in the decision whether to stay with them or not. Rather than forcing him to decide. 

“Dae, what do space cadets actually do?” Baekhyun asked, knees pulled up to his chest and face resting there, looking at Jongdae like he put the stars in the sky. Minseok relaxed into his chair, feeling warm and full of love. 

“Uh, well… keep the universe in order I guess? Like, I work on the First Response team, so if there’s some sort of disturbance in the orbits, I go check it out. It’s pretty much decided from the beginning, really. We go down the line of education that we need for the job roles we will take as space cadets.”

The way Jongdae spoke, the way his sharp jaw tensed and relaxed with each syllable, how his little kitten lips articulated each word so perfectly had Minseok entranced. He looked from Jongdae to Baekhyun’s awestruck face and felt even more enamoured. They were both so fantastic.

“What do you do when you head out to the… the disturbance in the orbits?” Minseok asked, quietly. It still hadn’t quite sunk in that Jongdae was from space and asking questions like that, ones he never thought he would ask in actual seriousness, was a little hard. He was going through an adjustment period, that was okay.

“It’s usually some battle between planets, some war that’s kicked off. We are trained in all types of combat, years and years worth of training to get us in a position to be able to diffuse a war as quickly and safely as possible.” 

“Wow. Sounds like you’re pretty important, Dae,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes filled with love and admiration. 

“Huh,” Jongdae laughed. “I’ve never thought of it that way. But I guess everyone’s important in their own way. Or at least everyone’s important to someone.”

And it was absolutely true, Minseok couldn’t deny that. Things were moving terribly fast, like they did when feelings that would take years to build up came crashing over someone all at once, but those two cutie pies were important to Minseok. 

Yes, Jongdae had an utmost importance and duty to his own planet, it seemed. With that being said, that didn’t mean that Minseok wasn’t going to try show Jongdae that there were plenty of ways he was important on Earth too. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Jongdae kept prolonging how long he wanted to stay on Earth. He told Minseok that he still didn’t know how to get back up into space and that once he had located the other starboys, he would find out. 

Minseok felt guilty that they had to leave Jongdae home alone or at a library whilst he and Baekhyun headed out to work. Whenever they returned home, Jongdae dragged them in for cuddles and held them close, like he thought that they would leave him alone forever. He was always surrounded by empty Cheetos packets, Baekhyun had been right about one thing. 

But, Jongdae did appreciate seeing them in suits, he said they looked ‘fucking gorgeous’ a phrase that Baekhyun had taught him… who else. 

They had established that Jongdae was just a little younger than Baekhyun, both 25, but Baekhyun was happy to be the older of the two. Do _not_ ask Minseok how they worked it out. He was having a hard time convincing his logical brain that they had counted the amount of stars between the Milky Way and Uranus, to then have done a lot of weird equations to deduce Jongdae’s age of 25 human years old. He still didn’t think it was quite right, but the way Jongdae nodded and was so confident, Minseok had found it hard to protest. 

That’s why, when they got home one evening and Jongdae had shouted, _“Hyungs! You’re home!”_ whilst he threw his arms around both of their shoulders, Minseok had known something was wrong. Jongdae had absolutely refused to call Baekhyun _‘hyung’_ because they were the same human age. 

Minseok was sure Jongdae was up to something, knowing that both Jongdae and Baekhyun were both as cheeky as each other. 

“Baekhyun… _hyung…_ What’s kissing?” Jongdae asked innocently, eyes wide as he looked between Minseok and Baekhyun. 

Minseok gulped and looked to Baekhyun, hoping that Baekhyun would have some quirky way of explaining it to Jongdae. 

“I can show you?” Baekhyun waggled his eyebrows up and down. Minseok felt like slapping his palm to his forehead. 

“Okay!” 

Minseok jumped and wrapped his hands around Jongdae’s waist before he could surge forward to Baekhyun. “Wait, wait, wait!” 

He felt like a prude, just like Baekhyun had said he was, but he wanted to make sure they weren’t taking advantage of Jongdae’s naivety towards some Earthly things. 

Baekhyun grumbled in annoyance and Jongdae whimpered, winded by Minseok’s tight grasp around his waist. 

“What made you ask that, Dae?” Minseok was quick to add, not wanting Jongdae to be scared of whatever kissing could be. 

“I was watching TV and they were talking about kissing, they said it was fun, can we kiss?” Jongdae’s voice was so sweet, his kitten lips curled into an enticing smile. Minseok would absolutely kiss him. 

“You’re telling me you’ve never heard of kissing before?” Minseok was wary, levelling Jongdae with an inquisitive look. It wouldn’t be the first time that Jongdae had played on his lack of Earthly understanding to mislead Minseok. 

Jongdae huffed and then smirked. “Okay, I can’t lie for shit. _Yes_ I have heard of it before, haven’t done it though. But, neither of you are making the move and I wanna kiss!” 

“Yeah, hyung. You might want to wait but we don’t,” Baekhyun protested along with Jongdae. They were like two devils, always falling into step with each other to tag team Minseok. 

“I guess I have been holding back in hopes to wine and dine you both.” It wasn’t wrong and there was no way he would try and stop two adults, two soulmates from kissing each other. 

Minseok led them to the sofas, sitting Jongdae down first. 

Baekhyun knocked Minseok out of the way and dove in to capture Jongdae’s lips in a soft kiss. It wasn’t the fuck-me-right-now kind of kiss Minseok had expected Baekhyun to go for and he appreciated that Baekhyun took his time to be tactile and romantic. 

Minseok watched from where he had crumpled on the floor, looking at the two loves of his life went from a soft, loving kiss to desperately making out in front of him. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun fell into a steady rhythm of whimpers and whines, hands roaming each other’s bodies. Jongdae fisted his hands into Baekhyun’s tie, like he was holding on for dear life. It was so hot, Minseok could watch them all day. 

When they didn’t stop though, Minseok did start to feel a little left out. That was the thing about being in a triad, they all only had one pair of lips. Yes, he wanted to wait, wanted everything to be romantic and perfect and the way it would be if he were naturally progressing through a relationship. But, being so in his head about things meant he was actually holding back from what was so readily available to him. So ready and desperate to love him and he was waiting. For what? He didn’t seem to understand his own logic anymore.

Maybe it was the thought that Jongdae would still choose his otherworldly duty or maybe it was that Minseok was just a little insecure. 

But insecurity was holding him back. He had everything he had been waiting for sat in front of him. He still had every intention of romancing his soulmates, but for now, he wanted to feel that same spark as when they all first touched. That feeling of fullness. 

Throwing caution to the wind, he cleared his throat, letting Baekhyun and Jongdae know that he was still actually in the room. They both parted, looking in his direction in perfect synchronisation. 

Minseok gulped, they were so handsome. Their lips glistening under the light with the results of their kissing. 

Baekhyun’s face was laced with accomplishment and challenge. “We’ve kissed now, so, I guess you’re just gonna have to kiss the both of us, then we’ll all be even.” 

Really, Minseok didn’t have any reason not to. Baekhyun was a teasing little shit but what was new? So he asked them both for their permission. They both agreed, of course. 

With Baekhyun, Minseok was a little rough. He gripped behind Baekhyun’s neck as he stood over him and captured his lips harshly. He released all his pent up passion in one encompassing kiss, keeping Baekhyun’s head tilted back as he sucked Baekhyun’s pouty lips until they were swollen. Baekhyun mewled as Minseok licked into his mouth, taking complete dominance over the kiss. It was short, but it was enough to leave Baekhyun breathless, with stars in his eyes. 

Minseok turned Jongdae to sit facing forward on the sofa and knelt between Jongdae’s spread legs. He pulled Jongdae down by his tank top and gave him a soft, chaste kiss. He was gentler with Jongdae, wanting to make this as good for his soulmate as possible. His lips were feather light, waiting for Jongdae to press up with a whimper before he coaxed Jongdae to part his lips. His tongue met Jongdae’s, letting their third explore the pleasure he could find with kissing. Jongdae’s tiny hands found their way into Minseok’s white hair and gripped lightly. Little moans slipped through Jongdae’s unpracticed lips as Minseok lead him through it with care. The kind of care that made someone feel truly loved.

They pulled away and Jongdae was looking at Minseok as though he had just offered up the entire universe to him. Minseok just smiled and kissed Jongdae on the nose, moving back on the floor so that everyone could have a minute to get their heads around their first kisses. 

Both times, it was like fireworks were bursting behind Minseok’s closed eyes. Kissing had never felt like that before. There was something about sealing their bond that made Minseok’s body thrum with desire. 

“Wow,” Jongdae beamed in amazement, eyes a little unfocused and glazed over. 

They all laughed softly. There was a lot of pent up, sexually charged energy in the air. Minseok maneuvered them all sit in a tangle on the sofa together, kissing and cuddling, moving their relationship forward in a way that they were all comfortable with.

With the kissing barrier broken, it meant that sharing a bed with his soulmates was even harder, making it almost impossible to _not_ want to jump their bones. 

And hearing the little mewls that Jongdae let out when Baekhyun pulled Jongdae on top of him to make out with fervour sent Minseok’s mind reeling with desire. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Time passed quickly, the three of them fell into a steady, comfortable rhythm. 

Jongdae was learning a lot about the world, something about his ability to take in and retain a heck of a lot of information in a small space of time reminded Minseok that he wasn’t all human. He was better. 

Baekhyun was _all_ human and he made sure that Minseok and Jongdae knew that entirely, always choosing to walk around in the nude and being absolutely, irrevocably himself. It was purely delightful to see someone so comfortable in their own skin, someone so content with the way they are. Minseok adored Baekhyun for that. 

After a month of being together everyday, caring for each other, kissing each other Minseok felt as though they really were falling in love beyond their ingrained capabilities. 

He arrived home one day to the apartment sounding like pure chaos. Screeches and laughs echoed from the living room through to the front door. Happiness had enveloped his life in the form of two very eager, very smiley men, but there were more voices than usual in the place he now called home. 

Minseok’s eyebrows shot up his head when he found three tall men in their living room, one of them tackling Jongdae to the floor. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae wailed as he writhed in the tall boy’s arms. “They found me!” 

Baekhyun was sitting on the sofa in some little shorts and nothing else, leaving a niggling urge in the back of Minseok’s mind to go and get a blanket to cover up his pretty body. Minseok wasn’t a possessive man but Baekhyun looked good enough to eat. 

“Are you his other soulmate?” The one on the floor asked over his shoulder, whilst his hands roamed all over Jongdae’s body, tickling him. His hair was a pale lilac colour with big ears sticking out from underneath, eyes wide and looking at Minseok fondly. Who were these people? 

One of the men dressed in a crisp suit with his light toned hair swept from his forehead to reveal his gorgeous face walked forward and stuck his hand out. Minseok took it absentmindedly, shaking it. He was still eyeing Baekhyun’s half naked body on the sofa that was sitting next to a tall black haired man. 

“Sorry, we should introduce ourselves. I’m Jongin and the one who is rudely touching your soulmate is Chanyeol, the one chatting up your other soulmate is Sehun,” the man - Jongin joked and kept a hold of Minseok’s hand, pulling him in for a hug. 

The warm hug was quickly interrupted by Jongdae pushing his way in between and quickly pulling Minseok into a deep, hungry kiss. Minseok moaned, caught off guard. Jongdae’s quick study skills extended even to this, and he had caught on fast on how to reduce Baekhyun and Minseok into mush. Baekhyun wolf whistled, and Minseok jolted back from getting lost in the moment. Minseok flushed as Jongdae tried to suck on his tongue, starting to pull himself away. The art of keeping public displays of affection to a minimum obviously wasn’t something that Jongdae had learned. 

Minseok broke off first, a little flustered and pushed Jongdae to go sit with Baekhyun on the couch. At least Jongdae was appropriately clothed. Baekhyun ran his hand down the expanse of his bare abs, Minseok’s eyeline followed the movement and he gulped. 

When he looked back up, Baekhyun was looking back at him with lust-filled eyes. Jongdae settled in Baekhyun’s lap and they kissed openly in front of their guests. 

The black haired man, Sehun, smiled in a way that made his eyes scrunch up into the most winsome crescent moons. Minseok decided he liked Sehun the most, just from his cute face. 

“Me and Sehunnie, we are starboys too! We haven’t seen Jongdae in a lightyear!” Chanyeol bounced on the sofa. Minseok was sure he didn’t mean a _real_ lightyear. 

Was everyone that entered Minseok’s life from that point on going to act like they had a battery pack shoved up their ass at all times to provide them with the amount of energy they exuded? 

Jongin guided Minseok to sit down. He was thankful that at least one person in the room was mindful enough to help Minseok become less stupefied. 

“I-I’m human, these are my soulmates. The space association told us to come visit you all, they saw what happened and thought you might need another trio to talk to,” Jongin explained calmly as he curled up on the floor near Minseok’s feet. 

Saw? Minseok’s face turned in confusion. “What do you mean? Are we being surveilled or something?” 

“No, no,” Sehun commented, “the space association was tracking the meteor shower and saw a break in the orbit when Jongdae pummelled through. It didn’t take much deducing for them to work it out.”

Okay… so Minseok felt better that he wasn’t in some real world Big Brother type shit and he was thankful that Jongdae’s friends had found him, but he still felt a bit wary. “How did you know where we live?” 

“Jongdae’s suit,” Chanyeol pointed to Jongdae. 

“What suit?” Minseok asked, looking to Jongdae who had his head tilted in cute confusion. 

“He has an installed space suit in his body, didn’t he tell you? Behind his ear,” Sehun added, smirking. 

Before Minseok could question why Jongdae decided to be naked when they met rather than clothed in what seemed to be a literal bodily attachment of clothing, Jongdae cut in, “I’ll show you it sometime, I promise.” 

The little eyebrow wiggle made Minseok feel flustered again. 

“Hyung, can we call you hyung? Well, hyung, we’ve been on Earth for around two years now… Yeollie was doing something he _shouldn’t_ whilst we were riding the meteor shower back then and we crash landed on Earth,” Sehun explained, waggling his eyebrows at all the right points for Minseok to get the gist of his story. 

“What! Why didn’t I know you two were soulmates?!” Jongdae frowned into Baekhyun’s neck, expression quickly changing as Baekhyun carded his hand through Jongdae’s dark locks. He was like a kitten rubbing up against Baekhyun. Minseok wanted to ball them both up and take them to the bedroom. 

He would be lying if he denied that the sexual tension between the three of them was growing more and more. Each day that passed, each new bit of information that Jongdae learnt about the world, every targeted touch from Baekhyun was flooring Minseok. He was just a man, a man with very little control left. 

“Don’t pout Dae, when we found out, we kept it on the downlow, not wanting to have to change ranks at work to avoid any relationship mishaps as First Responders.”

Huh? Space cadet human resources sounded pretty similar to Earthly ones. 

Jongin cleared his throat and Minseok didn’t miss how the two other very long-limbed men looked at him with so much pure love and adoration. “I think we best get on with explaining why we came by. The space association wanted us to check whether Jongdae actually wanted to stay on Earth or if he wants to go back home. They did the same with Yeollie and Hunnie.” 

“I think I need to go back… just to talk to them, just to explain why I might be staying away, rather than them never being sure.” Jongdae buried himself into Baekhyun more and Minseok wished he could go over and carry them both off for a cuddle session once again. 

Minseok’s heart squeezed, it sounded like Jongdae did want to stay on Earth. That would be absolutely amazing. Plus, Jongdae’s dutifulness only made Minseok feel more and more in love with him. 

“That’s okay, Dae. We’ll go back with you. They can’t just send one or two, but now with three of us wanting to go back, they’ll have to help.” Sehun spoke softly and Jongdae seemed to visibly soften. 

It was clear to Minseok that these starboys must be special to Jongdae, special enough to appease him so quickly. 

The conversation dulled into a saddened realisation that everyone would be parted for some unknown amount of time. Jongin wrote some notes to take back to the space association on all of their behalf. He only seemed young, but it was like he’d taken on the role of facilitator for his soulmates. 

“Come on, let’s talk about something else,” Baekhyun cut in. God, he was so great at knowing when to boost a mood, how to make everyone in the room brighten. “Tell us how you three met.” 

That sets Sehun and Chanyeol off on a very long, unabashed tale about how they were watching _videos_ online and came across, _live streams._ Nothing they were saying indicated anything untoward but the way Jongin was squirming, blushing and avoiding looking at anyone who wasn’t bonded to him gave Minseok plenty of unspoken information. 

“Then we decided to go on video together.” Sehun was so open, not embarrassed at all that he practically just admitted to the room that they were all camboys, or at least that’s what Minseok had deduced. He wasn’t sure if his loves had done the same. 

“Can we see?” Jongdae asked happily, making a grabby hand at Sehun. 

“Sure,” Chanyeol pulled out his phone. 

“Uh, no, I dunno, I don’t think you should-” 

Jongin’s small protest was shut off when moans filled the room from the phones speakers. 

Jongdae’s jaw dropped, hanging open at whatever they were watching. “You both fit in there?” 

The incredulous tone in Jongdae’s voice, complete awe dripping from his tongue told Minseok that whatever they were watching wasn’t just normal sex. 

“It’s okay Nini, people share this kind of stuff with each other.” Sehun seemed so sure of himself. Minseok could tell that Jongin had his work cut out with _two_ soulmate bonded aliens. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae wouldn’t stop watching the video. Sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, dirty talk from both Chanyeol and Sehun filling everyone’s ears as Jongin cried between them on the recording. 

When the video cut off and dead silence took over the room, Chanyeol went to grab his phone and broke the silence with, “You should try it some time, Dae. Nini said taking two at once is feels really, _really_ good.”

Minseok could see that Jongin wanted the ground to swallow him up and asked if he would like to help Minseok grab some drinks for everyone from the kitchen. 

A man had never moved so fast.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

“That was a lot of fun!” Baekhyun spoke with his toothbrush in his mouth, words coming out garbled. 

Minseok was laid in bed, waiting for Jongdae and Baekhyun to finish washing up and to go get in bed with him. 

The trio of tall’s had stayed for quite some time, Jongin had managed to calm down after their sex tape had so openly been shared. Minseok was quickly learning that Jongdae’s species just didn’t feel the same amount of human embarrassment towards certain things. 

“Yeah, it really was. Was it good to see your friends again, Dae?” Minseok’s eyes followed Jongdae as he shuffled from the ensuite bathroom towards the bed. 

“It really was, I missed them.” 

There was something on the tip of Jongdae’s tongue, Minseok could tell. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, just that _video,_ ” Jongdae’s voice was a little breathy, “I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“You don’t have porn on your planet? I watch porn all the time,” Baekhyun shouted from the bathroom, totally unashamed. 

Minseok chuckled to himself because he absolutely got the rough end of finding out Baekhyun’s love for adult rated films. He needed more than two hands to count how many times he’d accidentally walked in on Baekhyun playing with himself because he was apparently _very_ sexually frustrated from sleeping with Minseok and Jongdae every night and not doing anything. 

“No, I don’t think we do, definitely not like that. Both of them… in _there_?” 

Jongdae wasn’t innocent, Minseok knew that for sure, but he could tell that it was something Jongdae hadn’t read about. It was a given, really, Minseok didn’t expect there to be many books at the library on double anal penetration. 

“Like Yeollie said, we could try it,” Baekhyun leered as he climbed into bed and crowded Jongdae against Minseok. 

The resulting squeak from Jongdae had Minseok batting Baekhyun away, not wanting their sweet Jongdae to feel pressured into something too soon. “Get away heathen, leave our pure angel alone.”

“But _hyung!”_ Baekhyun whined, “I feel like I’m being deprived the best, hottest, out of this world sex of my life. It’s not fair that you both walk around like this when I’m so attracted to you.”

Baekhyun gestured to the whole of Minseok and Jongdae’s completely pyjama clad bodies. Even Baekhyun had a pair of jammies on, it wasn’t like they were dressed in some sexy lingerie or anything. 

“Oh, Mr Byun, how you flatter us.” Minseok pulled Baekhyun on top of him and pulled Jongdae close, ensuring they could partake in the sloppiest threeway kiss possible. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

It was difficult to hide the jewellery that Minseok had bought his two soulmates. The jewellery that would showcase that they were fully bonded and had accepted their relationship with each other. 

Minseok intended to give the jewellery to Jongdae and Baekhyun when he officially asked them to be his boyfriends. 

Of course, that’s not how it went down. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were a force to be reckoned with when they were together, like a storm in full luminosity, powerful and blinding. 

The door hadn’t so much as closed when Baekhyun prised Minseok’s bag out of his hand. “What are you hiding in here? I can tell you’re hiding something. I can feel it in my bones,” Baekhyun mumbled as he rummaged through the bag. 

“Yeah, me too.” Jongdae was very much in sync with Baekhyun a lot of the time. 

In slow motion, Minseok watched as Baekhyun gleefully opened the bag.

“W-w-what’s this?” Baekhyun stammered, face laced with guilt. 

In Baekhyun’s pretty hands were two boxes. The two boxes that Minseok had hand selected, along with every item of jewellery. “Those, my dear soulmate, are the offerings I bought for you two.” 

There was no time for Minseok to be annoyed at Baekhyun ruining his masterplan, not when Baekhyun’s bottom lip trembled and his beautiful eyes filled with tears. 

Quick on his toes, Minseok moved to grab Baekhyun and comfort him as the tears pooled over the corners of his eyes. 

“Hyung!” Baekhyun wailed, clutching Minseok.

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.” Minseok chuckled and held Baekhyun tighter. 

Jongdae went to Baekhyun’s other side, looking at Minseok in confusion. “What’s happening?” 

It was totally endearing how Baekhyun was rife with emotion whilst Jongdae was so sweetly unaware. Minseok was glad Jongdae hadn’t read up on offerings, but guessed his romantic plan was foiled. 

“Well, Dae, these are a token of my love for you and for me to officially ask you to be mine.”

“O-of course, we already are.” Around one-hundred and one emotions flickered across Jongdae’s handsome face in a split second. 

They were. Of course Jongdae and Baekhyun were just as much Minseok’s as he was theirs. Minseok just wanted the world to know that. 

“I was going to give you them at dinner, but at least this way, if you accept, I can see how pretty you look in them when we go out later on.” 

Baekhyun’s body shuddered between them. Minseok pulled Baekhyun’s glasses off and then smushed him into Minseok’s chest even more. 

They stood like that for a while, all cuddled together. The weight of what Minseok was doing hung on his shoulders and he realised he hadn’t even gotten an answer. 

“So, what do you say? Can I show you off to the world as mine?” 

Without a word, Baekhyun pulled out of Minseok’s grasp and wandered towards his own bag that was by the entrance. 

Surely, Baekhyun wasn’t going to say no? 

“Baek—“ 

“I bought these for you both, the moment I had chance after Jongdae tumbled into our lives.” 

Baekhyun pulled out two intricately designed, bespoke boxes. Both decorated in all three of their assigned colours of green, blue and red. 

Minseok gasped and Jongdae whimpered, “But I didn’t know—I don’t have anything for you both!” 

“Shh,” Baekhyun placated, “it doesn’t matter when, or how you give us an offering.” 

“Baek’s right. What matters is whether you say yes to ours. Do you? Do you both accept my offering?” 

“Only if you accept mine first,” Baekhyun challenged. Ah, Minseok would never, ever get tired of Baekhyun being perpetually, purposely annoying. 

“I accept you both, now come here and kiss me!” Jongdae demanded, stamping his little feet on the laminate. 

Lips crashed against lips passionately. They all spoke out their acceptance into each other’s mouths, hot on each other’s breaths. They made sure they said the words ‘I love you’ far too many times, just to make sure the message had gotten across. 

For their date, they all dressed up smartly in pristine suits, looking like the hottest trio of soulmates there ever were. 

Minseok took his time adding the jewellery to Baekhyun’s visible parts. He placed three red earrings along the helix of Baekhyun’s left ear—none that would pierce Baekhyun’s perfect skin, of course. They were all entirely removable, would leave no marring or trace in their wake. When they got married, Minseok would absolutely pierce their skin and claim them. But only then would he do that. 

He added a dangling red earring to Baekhyun’s right earlobe. The colour complemented Baekhyun’s skin tone so well, looked so right being there. 

Finally, Minseok placed a red velvet choker around Baekhyun’s neck, fastening it just loose enough so Baekhyun’s adam’s apple could move around freely as he gulped. 

“Perfect,” Minseok spoke almost breathlessly. It was so personal, so intimate to be adorning Baekhyun with the jewellery he had selected for him. 

Baekhyun returned the favour, adding a blue dangling gem to Minseok’s left earlobe, jewels cascading down magnificently. A simple blue stud was added to the other ear and a simple blue lip ring placed on the left side of Minseok’s delicious mouth. 

“Not fair! I wanna see you wearing my green colour.” Jongdae was pouting but it was obvious that it was completely put on, a pretend tantrum. 

“We will wear whatever you want us to, Dae.” Minseok smiled and ran his thumb over Jongdae’s cheekbone. He was so excited to place his jewellery onto Jongdae’s delicate skin at the same time as Baekhyun. 

“I want—I want you to come to space with me! I could find the most incredible intergalactic jewels for you to wear there, I just know it!” 

And if that’s what Jongdae wanted, that’s what Jongdae would get. 

Both Minseok and Baekhyun let their fingers lightly dance over Jongdae’s features as they added their coloured jewels to his body. 

They all laughed at how Minseok and Baekhyun had unknowingly bought the same pendant in different colours for Jongdae. A small heart with a star orbiting it. 

Jongdae’s ears were laced with the finest gems, but his face went untouched, leaving it bare and beautiful for all to see. 

“God, you both look gorgeous.” Minseok wasn’t sure if he’d even make it to the restaurant, he wanted to tear their clothes off and take them both, one after the other. 

They did make it to the restaurant, after many hot makeouts and a few too many almost fucks. 

Minseok wanted to wine and dine them both. 

That’s exactly what he did. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

When the next morning came, they all laid together in happy, post-orgasmic bliss. Baekhyun had gotten his own way, with both Minseok’s and Jongdae’s hands all over him. 

The favour was returned tenfold, each of them getting each other off. 

Minseok felt like the luckiest though, having Baekhyun and Jongdae both desperate to use their mouths on him, who was he to deny them? 

Jongdae had cried between Minseok and Baekhyun as they both took him at the same time, pleasured Jongdae’s body like never before. 

Their barriers had all been broken down, in Minseok’s terms anyway. They had crossed that threshold into an actual romantic relationship and had followed Jongdae’s lead in whatever he wanted to do. 

That’s how it needed to be, really. Baekhyun and Minseok had had previous relationships, but Jongdae was too busy saving the universe to have romantic partners. So, Minseok knew that going at a speed that Jongdae was comfortable with was the right thing to do.

That speed just happened to be ramped up by Jongdae realising just what their bodies could do together. 

And also by the ability for them to all be able to go to space together. Chanyeol and Sehun had the equipment. 

Soon, Minseok would be going to space. He was just about getting his head around it. 

“Hey, Dae,” Baekhyun broke the comfortable silence, “can you show us your space suit?”

Minseok had been absentmindedly playing with Jongdae’s black locks, but that pulled him from his trance, absolutely ready to see whatever Jongdae had hiding on his body. 

Jongdae got up eagerly, he purred, “Oh you wanna play space police? Am I the cop caught by two very bad men? Or am I punishing my naughty boys?”

There were no complaints from Minseok and Baekhyun, absolutely none. 

Minseok groaned as they began their official first day doing absolutely obscene things. 

Their time together was going to be filled with true happiness. 

And definitely, most certainly, it was going to be absolutely out of this world. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙


End file.
